Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. For example, rotor blades typically have the cross-sectional profile of an airfoil such that, during operation, air flows over the blade producing a pressure difference between the sides. Consequently, a lift force, which is directed from a pressure side towards a suction side, acts on the blade. The lift force generates torque on the main rotor shaft, which is geared to a generator for producing electricity.
During operation, wind impacts the rotor blades and the blades transform wind energy into a mechanical rotational torque that rotatably drives a low-speed shaft. The low-speed shaft is configured to drive the gearbox that subsequently steps up the low rotational speed of the low-speed shaft to drive a high-speed shaft at an increased rotational speed. The high-speed shaft is generally rotatably coupled to a generator so as to rotatably drive a generator rotor. As such, a rotating magnetic field may be induced by the generator rotor and a voltage may be induced within a generator stator that is magnetically coupled to the generator rotor. The associated electrical power can be transmitted to a main transformer that is typically connected to a power grid via a grid breaker. Thus, the main transformer steps up the voltage amplitude of the electrical power such that the transformed electrical power may be further transmitted to the power grid.
In many wind turbines, the generator rotor may be electrically coupled to a bi-directional power converter that includes a rotor-side converter joined to a line-side converter via a regulated DC link. More specifically, some wind turbines, such as wind-driven doubly-fed induction generator (DFIG) systems or full power conversion systems, may include a power converter with an AC-DC-AC topology. Standard power converters typically include a bridge circuit, a power filter, and an optional crowbar circuit. The bridge circuit typically includes a plurality of cells, for example, one or more power switching elements and/or one or more diodes.
When the wind turbine is operating within a low rotor speed operating range, the Annualized Energy Production (AEP) is reduced due to the off-line/zero production time periods of the wind turbine. As such, it would be beneficial to increase the operating RPM (rotations per minute) range of the wind turbine so as to reduce such off-line/zero production time periods so as to increase the AEP and reduce the levelized cost of electricity with minimal risk and cost.
Thus, a system and method for operating the wind turbine power system that allows for more opportunities to harness the wind energy when operating at low RPM levels would be welcomed in the art. Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to a system and method for operating the wind turbine power system to increase a rotor speed operating range thereof so as to address the aforementioned issues.